There exist different manners of realizing constructions with prefabricated construction elements, for example precast car sheds which can be installed on the spot or big buildings where precast or prefabricated walls are used, which are inserted in an appropriate framework. The latter construction method is often more rational than conventional methods, but it is still costly and time consuming and demands high-priced precise construction elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,291 discloses a building of precast concrete segments which are cast substantially in a horizontal position, than erected in a vertical position and aligned one behind the other. This method is costly as it needs a very precise casting and the design possibilities are rather limited.
British Pat. No. 913,841 discloses a method of constructing a building from precast concrete elements, where a wealth of different elements are shown. This method allows a greater freedom in design but needs many elements which increases considerably the costs for casting and stocking the elements.
It is the object of an present invention to provide a set of prefabricated construction elements which contains few, relatively inexpensive elements allowing design of a multitude of different buildings for habitation, industry, transport, the commerce, touring business, and the educational sector.